I Will
by UsuakariTOT
Summary: Light and Dark have parted ways, but the remnants of what was remain. Questions left unanswered, gifts unnoticed, pieces lost. They will always be connected, for in a world where Love is Hate, uncertainty is the only common ground.
1. Hikari

**A/N-** This is a little twoshot that I've been working on when I'm having writer's block with my other fic. I wasn't going to submit it, but the first part turned out okay so I decided to go for it. The second part's also done, but I'm having trouble uploading it. Still, I'll try to get it up as soon as possible

**Disclaimer-** Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugioh and all related characters, not me. However the idea for this story is my own.

* * *

In your darkest hour, I will be your light.

_…your slave, your lover, your salvation…_

I will cry a river for your twisted soul.

_…I am the only one who cries…_

I will watch the light inside you fade.

_…because no heart is truly black…_

I will see past the demon that controls you.

_…sorrow turned hate, lasting eons…_

I will forgive you of your sins.

_…when at last you are defeated…_

I will do all of this for you,

_…though in the end it will change nothing…_

Because I am your light,

…_your confidant and your completion…_

And if I do not, no one will.

_…your heart might really fade to black…_

Ryou noted the drabness of the autumn leaves as they rattled in the wind. To think that they were once beautiful, young and green and full of summer promises. Now nothing but the husks remained. As tightly as they clung to the skeletal branches, no leaf could escape it's destiny. Eventually all that was good, all that was young and pure and innocent, would fall from grace. This was the one truth in life that Ryou knew to be fact. Goodness was made to be tainted. Light was nothing but a false hope that made the inevitable seem even more disastrous.

* * *

In the labyrinth of your mind, I will be your anchor.

_…the pillar who is always there…_

I will gather up your pieces.

_…make you whole though it may hurt…_

I will help you find that which was lost.

_…though I myself must lose…_

I will teach you how to live your life.

_…an uncruel world where Love is God…_

I will learn the secret of your name.

_…a destructive force both pure and sick…_

I will do all this for you,

_…though it hurts to see you go…_

Because I am you anchor,

_…your vessel and your friend…_

And if I do not, you might just lose.

_…the hands of destiny are fickle…_

Yugi stared at the incomplete jigsaw on the table. He couldn't finish. The final piece was missing. It was horrible, to see something so close to being finished while at the same time knowing that it would never be complete. No matter how many times it was put together, something would always be missing. What about people, he wondered. Were people like puzzles? Did their spirits fit together in such a way that if a single piece was lost it could never be replaced? Would a soul then lose all foundation and be carried away by the violent tides? Yugi shuddered and slid the unfinished puzzle back into its box. He certainly hoped not.

* * *

In this hollow pit inside of you, I will be your soul.

_…I never really had the choice…_

I will love when you cannot.

_…all you know is hate…_

I will right all of your wrongs.

_…your wrongs, my wrongs, there is no difference…_

I will banish you to hell.

_…I only hope that monsters burn…_

I will lay awake at night and wonder.

_…why do I mourn your phantom life…_

I will do all this for you,

_…or maybe me, am I so selfish…_

Because I am your soul,

_…nothing more but nothing less…_

And if I do not, you'll always be there.

_…the side of me I hate and pity…_

Malik lay on his bed, hand resting against his chest as he listened to the reassuring rhythm of his own heartbeat. _…bu-bump…bu-bump… _It was a good noise. It reminded him that this was his body, his existence, and that he would always be in control. _…bu-bump…bu-bump…_ Control was important. Without it you would become lost, lost in a soulless abyss where shadows were your only company. What terrible things, those monstrous shadows! But then again, their very existence was a masquerade, for what reflection can exist without a body to reflect? The shadows had no heartbeat, no control, no sense of self. Malik almost felt bad for them.

* * *

TOT (Short I know, but I did spend time on it.) 


	2. Yami

A/N- I haven't quite figured out what's wrong with my Word program, but I transferred the file to Notepad which allowed me to upload the rest of this. The drawback to this is that I had to use and inferior program, but at least I was able to post this.

* * *

In this blissful ocean, I will be your storm.  
_…he who churns the torrents of your mind…_  
I will destroy the calmness of your spirit.  
_…reveal the cruelty of existence…_  
I will show you fear and make you hate.  
_…the greatest gift that I can give…_  
I will use you as a pawn for vengeance.  
_…the pawn of a pawn, how demeaning…  
_I will reveal the darkness that is hiding.  
_…will it take your soul as it took mine…_  
I will do all this for you,  
_…give you strength, the strength of anger…_  
Because I am you storm,  
_…who awakens fierceness in your soul…_  
And if I do not, you will be weak.  
_…and ache as I ached years ago…_

For the Thief King, Hell was not fire and brimstone. Rather, it was an endless waste of sand that stretched on forever beneath a bright yet sunless sky. Like time it was constant and unchanging, an hour glass that would never empty. The spirit was not immune to this irony, however when he looked upon the endless dunes, he thought not of eons but of waves. It was a sea of broken childhoods and parched hope. It was a place where he could walk a mile and turn back to find his footsteps vanished. No. They weren't erased by wind. They simply went away, ripples in a silent pond. Yes, this was Touzouko's Hell, and no matter how long he trod upon this sandy ocean, there was never any storm.

* * *

In a game where souls are tokens, I will be your shield.  
_…he who protects and he who takes…_  
I will hold you up.  
_…clinging to the pureness of your heart…_  
I will guard your friends and fight your battles.  
_…but you are strong, I see that now…_  
I will vanquish those who stand against you.  
_…those who crush your fragile hopes…  
_I will awaken the courage that sleeps inside your soul.  
_…and you the kindness that's in mine…_  
I will do all this for you,  
_…both protector and protected…_  
Because I am your shield,  
_…or is that you…_  
And if I do not, I'll fall to darkness.  
_…without your light I am no king…_

Sitting on his golden throne, the Pharaoh stared at the pillars that held erect his divine palace. They were so strong, so constant and powerful that he wondered how long they had stood there, holding up the roof to protect the building's heavenly occupants. They were so thin too, willowy and graceful. What if they weren't as strong as he perceived? What if every moment of their existence was plagued by fear and insecurity? No, that wasn't true. The pillars had strength, hidden strength, but strength none the less. In his last hours the Pharaoh had realized something. Those perceived to be weak were often the most powerful. They were the one's who held up others when they needed it, and without them the more obviously strong would become lost in the domain of their own abilities. No one was infallible.

* * *

In a world devoid of beauty, I will be your dream.  
_…the nightmare bleeds, tainting what is real…_  
I will take the freedom you so crave.  
_…the freedom that I gave you…_  
I will submerge all life in endless shadow.  
_…eradicating that which I could never be…_  
I will revel in our pain, the loneliness I love and long for.  
_…repeat the lie enough, it may become the truth…_  
I will beg to remain, though in truth I loath this sunlit wasteland.  
_…we fear what we can't understand, but in a way we love it also…  
_I will do all this for you,  
_…I do nothing for you, but if I am you, then what…_  
Because I am your dream,  
_…manifesting all you hate and all you envy…_  
And if I do not, you will forget.  
_…the dream can't live without the dreamer…_

Darkness, pure, dead, unending darkness stretching for years and years into infinity. He hated it, oh how he despised this nightmarish abyss! But he loved it too because Love was not so far from Hate, or so the Dark Personality forced himself to believe. Love and Hate were equal, so if he was Hatred then he was also Love. He could both embrace and fear the Darkness. Likewise, the Light was something he could both loath and long for. Love and Hate were like Light and Darkness. In order for one to exist so must the other. If one destroyed the Light the Darkness would have nothing with which to compare and simply cease to be. Clean slate. No Heaven…but no Hell either. True equality, that was what the Dark Personality longed for above all else. An existence without reality, where Saints and Sinners were one and the same and where Dreams that never were could never be forgotten.

* * *

-TOT (Thank you all for the wonderful reviews.)


End file.
